home_streetfandomcom-20200215-history
Neighborhoods
Neighborhoods Join a Neighborhood or start your own, and cooperate with others in special seasonal events! The top neighborhoods win awesome rewards, like vouchers, gems and coins. Once you have reached level 10, Stacy, the Neighborhood Assistant for Home Street Events will walk you through a tutorial on how events work in Home Street and show you the new event buildings in the Park. Neighborhood buildings * Neighborhood Arch ** This is where you can join or create a neighborhood. Once you are in a neighborhood, the arch shows the emblem of the neighborhood you are in. * Storage (red storage shed) - Storage for event items and tokens - Storage can be upgraded using collectibles, excess tokens and items can be discarded to free up space. * Event Building on plaza: Jobs are found here * Chalkboard: Make event thoughts Leaderboards * Event group - List of clubs you have been grouped up with during event * Top 100 clubs - updates real-time during events, every 5 minutes. The leaderboard resets when a new event starts. * Hall of Fame - the neighborhood that ranks #1 at the end of an event gets permanently added to this list of all time winners. Neighborhood Events * Neighborhood events occur at regular intervals throughout the year. If an event is on you can can get started right away and participate. If there’s no event currently on, you will have to wait for one to start shortly. A Neighborhood Event has started! What do I do? * Once the event starts you will be given a starter package of thoughts and tokens for you to use. * Click the Event building to see which job orders you need to fill in to score event points. * Complete Neighborhood Jobs to earn event points and Mystery Boxes, which contain gold vouchers, collectibles and other awesome prizes! * When your neighborhood reaches enough points to qualify, your club will enter the tournament and will be matched against other neighborhoods. * You will compete with other clubs and win a Club Rewards. The better positioned your club is on the ranking, the better and plentiful the rewards! * You can see the Neighborhoods you are matched against in the Club ranking Leaderboard building. You can also check the individual scores of your team members. * Only members who have earned the Event Badge (by completing 10 orders) will be eligible for the Neighborhood Reward. (You must re-earn the badge if you leave and join a new club.) * Above the job orders on the notice board is your personal progress bar, this shows you how many event points you need to reach your next personal reward. Personal rewards are exclusively for you and consist of gems, coins, vouchers, and tokens. Tokens * Tokens can be collected via personal rewards in events or by purchasing a tokens box from the Prize tent. * Tokens are stored in your inventory and are used to purchase boosts for your event job stalls, to earn more points per job and also to speed up job production times, among others. Creating a Neighborhood • Tap create to bring up the neighborhood creation dialogue • Name and Description • Emblem • Playstyle option: The play style option allows you during the creation of your neighborhood to set how serious you are in your style of gameplay, giving others an idea of what is required of them if they were to join your neighborhood. Playstyle options are: * Relaxed * Helpful * Competitive • Tapping on the question marks on the playstyle, joining requirement and preferred chat, brings up more information about what each option means. Neighborhood types • Anyone can join - club is open for all to join • Ask to join - players request to join and must be approved by the club owner or managers. • Private - By Invite only neighborhoods - COMING SOON! Private neighborhoods can only be joined via invites send by the owner or managers. How to invite someone: • To invite a player to a private club you’ll first need to visit them, an invite button will appear when visiting players. (Please note that this feature is not yet available, however, it is coming soon!) Joining a Neighborhood • Tapping the join a neighborhood button or search tap takes you to the neighborhood search. Here you can choose between different search options to find a neighborhood that suits your playstyle. Search options include: * Neighborhood info: Tapping a neighborhood brings up the info and description. * Trophies: The trophies the neighborhood has earned can be viewed here Note: Private clubs will only show up in your list of neighborhoods if you search for them by their name - they will not appear at random. Storage building * The Storage Building holds event items and upgrade tokens * Each item type is stored within their own tab * Tokens can be sold back for coins. * Event items can be binned just like tokens. You do not get anything for binning an event item. * Tapping the bin button will show a confirmation box. you may only discard one item at a time. * When upgrading the Storage shed capacity, it only raises the capacity for event items not tokens. Category:Neighborhoods __FORCETOC__